leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V0.9.22.15
& *New item: |Related = *Release Notes v0.9.22.15 |Prev = V0.9.22.9 |Next = V0.9.22.16 }} PVP.net V0.25.08 * New Level requirements for Summoner spells. * New colored glow around runes as they are placed in the Rune Book or in Rune Combiner. ** This glow is color coded on what type of stat the rune has. ** Example: You have a Blue Rune (Glyph) that gives + to crit. Crit is a Primary stat for red runes. Therefore this blue rune will have a red glow. * A bug with menu animations temporarily causing Gray Bars has been fixed. * Updated Champion attack/defense/magic/difficulty ratings. League of Legends V0.9.22.15 英雄 * : Taric channels earthen energy to heal his target. As the magic flows through him he is healed for the same amount. If Taric heals only himself, the total effect will be 1.25X the base heal amount. * : Taric increases the armor of his nearby allies. He may choose to activate this ability to deal damage and decrease the armor of his nearby enemies at the cost of this benefit. * : Taric emits a brilliant ball of prismatic light from his gemmed shield, dazzling his enemies. * (Ultimate): Taric emits a brilliant light, healing his allies and increasing their physical damage. * (Innate): Taric loves to socket magical gems into all of his weapons, resulting in his melee attacks replenishing his mana for 7.5% of damage dealt. * : Pirate shoots a target unit dealing Physical Damage, if he kills it then he gains extra gold. Physical Damage abilities deal your champion's Attack Damage and can trigger on hit effects in addition to the ability's effects. * : Consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit which clears any crowd control effects on him and heals him. * : ** Passive: Gangplank's Attack Speed and Movement Speed is increased. Gangplank doesn't receive the benefit of the passive while the spell is recharging. ** Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. * (Ultimate): Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon an area for 10 seconds. Each cannon ball deals damage and slows enemy units by 40% for 1.5 seconds. * (Innate): Gangplank's attacks apply a poison that deals 5 damage (+1 dmg per level) a second for 7 seconds and reduces incoming healing by 40%. * Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * : no longer reduces damage taken by turrets. * : ** Base damage increased to 90/140/190/245/300 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** It can no longer target minions. * : damage increased to 80/125/170/220/270 from 70/120/170/220/270. * : damage increased to 75/140/205/275/350 from 50/125/200/275/350. * New Voiceovers. * and now trigger on-cast items. * : now shows a red circle if it is an enemy cast. * : ** Armor modifier changed to -40/-20/0/20/40 from -36/-24/-12/12/24/36. ** Egg now has a display name. ** Cannot cast Boost while reviving. * : area of effect on Tibbers' burning aura reduced to 350 from 400. * : base damage increased to 90/130/170/215/260 from 80/125/170/215/260. * : ** Damage increased to 40/50/60/70/80 from 15/30/45/60/75. ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing by too much. * : slow increased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 10/17/24/31/38%. * : bonus gold reduced to 1/2/3/4/5 from 1/2/3/5/7. * RENAMED to Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. * New voiceovers. * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base damage increased to 56 from 50. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Attack range increased to 130 from 125. * : ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. ** Base size increased. ** Size per stack decreased slightly. * : damage increased to 80/135/190/245/305 from 65/125/185/245/305. * : damage increased to 80/130/180/240/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. * : range increased by 50. * New voiceovers. * REMAKE : now instantly damages the closest enemy unit, dealing magic damage and 50% damage to a secondary nearby target. (75% damage on the first hit compared to the old hit). * REMAKE : if Evelynn has dealt damage to a champion within 10 seconds of their death, she is healed for 25% of the target's maximum health. (Used to heal for 50% of the target's HP if she killed them). * REMAKE : turrets and minions only deal 50% damage to Evelynn. * : damage increased to 80/135/190/255/320 from 60/125/190/255/320. * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base health reduced to 470 from 480. * : damage increased to 50/75/100/130/160 from 40/70/100/130/160. * : ** Damage reduced to 115 from 135. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.35 from 0.3. ** Number of bounces increased to 3/5/7/9/11 from 2/4/6/8/10. ** Silence modified to 2 seconds +1 per bounce beyond the first. * : ** Bonus damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Now gives Jax a slight speed boost upon landing. * : dodge increased to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% from 8/11/14/17/20%. * : ** Damage reduced to 140/170/210. ** Reduced hits to proc to 3 from 4. ** Can now be held across targets for up to 2.5 seconds. : * Base damage increased to 44 from 39. * : no longer costs double mana upon casting. * : range reduced to 825 from 900. * : now shows a new wall targeting cursor. * Armor per level reduced to 3.2 from 3.5. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. * : now gains charges whenever any nearby champion casts a spell. * Sounds: ** Reduced volume of and added volume/pitch randomization. ** Decreased the volume and radius of "Can Cast" sound. ** Increased the volume and added volume/pitch randomization to . * Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * : damage increased to 90/150/210/265/325 from 65/130/195/260/325. * Changed spell icons. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 530 from 480. ** Health per level reduced to 86 from 88. ** Damage increased to 55.7 from 48.7. ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ** Damage per level increased to 3.1 from 1.775. * : ** Duration reduced to 4/5/6/7/8 from 4/6/8/10/12. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : damage increased to 30/45/60/75/90 from 25/40/55/70/85. * : damage increased to 90/150/245/315/440 from 66/132/231/308/440. * Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * : tooltip no longer says it deals 0 damage. * : damage increased to 85/130/175/225/275 from 70/120/170/220/270. * : movement speed boost increased to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% from 8/11/14/17/20%. * : particle now lasts the correct duration. * Fixed a bug causing to not deal damage if it breaks prematurely. * Stats: ** Base Health reduced to 476 from 506. ** Movement Speed increased to 305 from 300. * : damage per second reduced to 55/110/165 from 64/128/192. * : ** Modified Armor and Magic Resist bonus to 50/75/100/125/150 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Increased Damage return to 26/32/38/44/50 from 24/30/36/42/48. * : armor reduction increased to 10/15/20/25/30 from 6/12/18/24/30. * Base damage increased to 42 from 39. * : damage increased to 60/110/160/210/260 from 20/80/140/200/260. * Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : ** Slow increased to 35/45/55/65/75% from 30/42/54/66/78%. ** Mana cost modified to 80/90/100/110/120 from 120. * Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * is now instant cast. * : ** Shield amount increased to 120/170/220/270/320 from 100/150/200/250/300. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 from 20 sec. * : damage increased to 70/125/180/240/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base health increased to 460 from 440. ** Base damage increased to 52.8 from 50.8. * Base damage increased to 46 from 45. * : damage increased to 60/80/100/125/150 from 50/75/100/125/150. * Base damage increased to 48.5 from 47.5. * : damage increased to 90/140/190/240/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. * : damage increased to 8/14/21/28/35 from 7/14/21/28/35. * Stats: ** Health per level reduced to 82 from 90. ** Base health reduced to 497 from 545. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 3.1 from 3.3. * : ** Damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Cooldown increased to 22/20/18/16/14 from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Cooldown is now cleared on champion kill or assist. ** Removed AoE cursor (still aoe). * : cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from 90/75/60. * REMAKE : ** Passive AoE damage on kill reduced to 30/50/70/90/110 from 50/100/150/200/250. ** Area of effect increased to 300 from 275. ** NEW Active: Single target DoT that reduces Regen/Healing by 50% for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 559 from 539. ** Base damage increased to 60 from 57. ** Damage per level increased to 3.2 from 3.1. * : attack damage reduction now applies regardless of facing. * : first application heals for 130 with an additional 65 per stack. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10 sec. ** Damage increased to 110/160/210/270/330 from 90/150/210/270/330. ** Now has a minimum speed. * Range increased to 510 from 450. * Fixed multiple bugs with . * Base damage increased to 52.4 from 50. * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/45/60/80/100% from 20/40/60/80/100%. ** Stealth duration increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 12/18/24/30/36. * : duration increased to 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.25 from 2.25/3/3.75/4.5/5.25. * now does full damage to all targets that get hit. * Stats: ** Range increased to 525 from 480. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Base armor increased to 14 from 12. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5. from 3.2 * : ** Cast range increased to 650 from 625. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.55. * : cooldown reduced to 13 from 14. * Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. * now only stacks 4 times, but the health gain was increased to 6/11/16 from 5/9/13. * : movement speed bonus increased to 20/25/30/35/40 from 16/22/28/34/40. * : target's health to damage ratio increased to 8/11/14/17/20% from 4/8/12/16/20%. * : cooldown modified to 38/34/30/26/22 from 40/35/30/25/20. * : can no longer target Minions and Monsters. * : damage increased to 90/145/200/255/310 from 80/140/200/260/320. 物品 * NEW : Lifesteal / Crit Item that leaves a -Healing/Regen% debuff. * : ** Effect changed to UNIQUE. ** Recipe cost increased to 825 from 600. ** Armor reduced to 50 from 60. ** Critical strike chance reduced to 18% from 20%. * : ** Now procs 100% of the time. ** Bonus damage reduced to 5 from 8. ** Simplified the tooltip. * : recipe cost reduced to 450 from 500. * : Effect is now Unique. * : ** Removed the internal 6 second cooldown. ** Proc window increased to 6 from 4 seconds. * : ** Recipe modified to and from and . ** Health regen per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. ** Mana regen per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. ** Total cost decreased to 2320 from 2755. * Updated tooltip inconsistencies. Summoners * Boost RENAMED to : ** Removes all debuffs from your champion, can be cast while disabled. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 from 150. * Fixed a bug causing it to not work on some champions. * received a new particle. * Summoner Spell Global Cooldown: Reduced from 1 to 0.25. Runes * Armor penetration runes improved. * Attack speed runes improved. * Critical damage runes improved. * Cooldown by level runes improved. * Magic Penetration runes improved. * Health regeneration quintessence effectiveness reduced. * "By level" quintessence improved. * Mana marks and seals effectiveness reduced. * Critical chance runes slightly improved. * Increased drop rate of attack speed, critical damage, and critical chance runes. * Attack speed by level no longer drops. * Critical damage by level no longer drops. * Critical chance by level no longer drops. * Health regeneration marks no longer drop. * Added death timer and experience Tier 3 quintessence runes. * Increase drop rate on armor penetration and magic penetration runes. * Increased drop rate on dodge runes. * Reduced the effectiveness of health regeneration runes. * Reduced the effectiveness of mana runes. * Fixed a bug with crit modifier runes causing them to deal too much damage. General * Fixed Spell shields * New Lighting for Summoner's Rift * Prototype external reconnect. If you now disconnect due to a crash you can reconnect by clicking on the game executable directly. In the Folder Riot Games\League of Legends\Game select League of Legends.exe (you will need to click on LeagueofLegends.exe only when you need to reconnect to a game.) * Cannon Minions health boost per 3 minutes increased to 27 from 25. * Fixed a number of server errors. * Fixed a number of tooltip errors. * Made a series of ability optimizations. * Fountain heal radius increased to 1100 from 825. * Super Minions magic resist reduced to -30 from 0. * Super Minions and Cannon Minions new portraits added. * Leaver Bonus System: ** All turrets permanently gain 10 damage and 10 armor when a teammate leaves (stacking). ** All players gain an additional 5g when a teammate leaves (stacking). ** All players gain 10% extra experience when a teammate leaves (stacking). * : ** Base health increased to 6500 (+125 per minute). ** Wrath of the Ancients: damage reduced from 80 to 70 per hit, but leaves a stacking +15 magic damage taken buff. * : ** Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5. ** Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5. ** Bonus Damage/Ability Power reduced to 50. * Added a new feature to buffs letting you know how many stacks they have in their tooltips. * Skill shots no longer hit invisible units (For example: no longer hits ). * 3 Inhibitor Destruction Bonus: All lanes now spawn 2 super minions each instead of 1. * Turrets: ** Turret vs Minion Damage reduced to 1 from 1.105. ** Damage growth per minute decreased to 5 from 7. ** 1st Turret: *** Base damage decreased to 112 from 115. *** Growth time increased by 1 minute. ** 2nd Turret: *** Growth time beginning 2 minutes earlier. ** 3rd Turret: *** Base damage increased to 227 from 226. *** Growth beginning delayed by 1 minute. *** Growth period shortened by 1 minute. * Minion corpses now fade out when they disappear instead of popping. * Fixed multiple crash bugs. * Fixed a compatibility bug with pixel shaders. * The orange aggro outline now appears around units the moment they target you not after the first attack. * Fixed a bug where toggle abilities lose their toggle indicator on death. * Reduced the amount of memory the game requires to run. Category:补丁说明 en:V0.9.22.15